Poisonous Insect Gel
The is a recurrent enemy in the Contra series. They are organic projectiles (usually spewed out by Wadders) that launch themselves at great speed toward the player. __TOC__ Description A gelatinous, germ-like alien living form constantly vomited by Wadders, which along with them are generally encountered in the game's last stage, inside the aliens' nest. Insect Gels are initially spewed out slowly and float near the Wadder for a short while, after which they launch at great speed and home directly toward the player. It is recommended to destroy them as soon as they appear, damaging the Wadder at the same time as one unleashes fire upon them. Giralal and Dethgerbis, two bosses in Super Contra, can also attack by firing these projectiles. Shadow Beast Kimkoh is also capable of attacking using these organic projectiles, although these have different color and behave differently. An array of gels are launched upward from Kimkoh's arm and then they start to slowly rain down throughout the screen; or he can shoot a straight line of gels in a beam-like manner from his eye. Giwala, a boss in Operation C, can also attack by spewing these creatures, although they only travel in a spreading manner and have no homing capabilities. Other lesser alien enemies can also be seen using insect gels as a form of attack throughout the series. Their behavior can change depending on the game they appear in and on the type of enemy that produces them. Be mindful that not all gels can be destroyed. In Contra: Return, Gels are spewed out by Wadders, Jameeras and Manookis, and they are slower this time around, although they are now indestructible. Gallery Artworks Poisonous Insect Gel - 06.png|'Poisonous Insect Gels'' artwork from the Contra (MSX2) instruction booklet. Poisonous Insect Gel - 03.png|'Eye Spores artwork from the ''Operation C instruction booklet. Screenshots Poisonous Insect Gel - 08.png|''Contra'' (arcade) Poisonous Insect Gel Contra NES.png|''Contra'' (NES) Poisonous Insect Gel - 07.png|''Contra'' (MSX2) Poisonous Insect Gel Super C NES.png|''Super C'' Alien mouths Contra 3 SNES.png|''Contra III: The Alien Wars'' Poisonous Insect Gel Contra The Alien Wars Game Boy.png|''Contra: The Alien Wars'' (Kimkoh variant) Alien mouths Contra 4 DS.png|''Contra 4'' Poisonous Insect Gel - 10.png|''Contra: Evolution'' Poisonous Insect Gel Contra Return.png|''Contra: Return'' Sprites Poisonous Insect Gel - 04.png|''Super C'' Poisonous Insect Gel - 05.png|''Super C'' (Kimkoh variant) Poisonous Insect Gel - 01.png|''Contra III: The Alien Wars'' (Kimkoh variant) Poisonous Insect Gel - 02.png|''Contra: Hard Corps'' Poisonous Insect Gel - 09.png|''Contra: The Alien Wars'' (Kimkoh variant) Trivia *Even though the name of this creature states it to be "poisonous", it is impossible to determine if this is actually true, since making contact with any enemy throughout the series generally traduces in either an instant death or taking one point of damage. See also *Bnar *Dethgerbis *Giwala *Kimkoh *Wadder enemies Category:Aliens Category:Contra enemies Category:Contra 4 enemies Category:Contra Advance enemies Category:Evolution enemies Category:Hard Corps enemies Category:Return enemies Category:Super Contra enemies Category:The Alien Wars enemies Category:The Alien Wars (GB) enemies